To a man's Heart
by NotaPunk
Summary: Ino wants a date with Chouji and there's only one way to a man's heart.Rated T for like one bad word and Shikamaru being a perv. The pairings are ChoIno and ShikaHina, don't like don't read


NotaPunk- Hey! This is my second story, and it's about my all time favorite pairing…..CHOINO! -cheers-

Violet-*eye roll* Anyway, NotaPunk doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters in the following story.

NotaPunk- Because, let's face if I did they wouldn't be as awesome

**Ages-**

All of them are eighteen except for team Gai who are nineteen.

**To a Man's Heart**

How did I get like this? Flour, chocolate and something I don't even know what all over me and my good friend, Hyuga Hinata. My once long blond hair now only to shoulders if even and Hinata's once beautiful kitchen a mess. Hinata was right now, with a fire estiguisher, fighting back the flames coming from the oven. Why did this happed, how did this happen? Oh, that's right, I remember now.

****

I was walking back from training when I saw my crush and hopefully future boyfriend, Chouji Akamichi, walking towards me with that lazy ass Shikamaru next to him.

I panicked, I didn't want Chouji to see me sweaty and gross! Don't get me wrong I know that I'm quite attractive but come on! So I did what any sensible woman would do, I jumped into the nearest bushes. When they were walking by I heard the most heart breaking sentence ever come from Shikamaru to Chouji.

"So are you going to say yes, to a date with that girl?" Shikamaru asked

"I'm not sure Shikamaru, I mean she's pretty and all but I don't know her that well." When those words came out of Chouji wonderfull mouth I almost shouted with joy, that was until Shikamaru entered the conversation again.

"None of them are your types, huh?" Shikamaru probably said that with a tone like he had heard this all before.

"You no me, I'm just waiting for a girl who knows the way to my heart." Chouji said, probably smiling that bright wonderful smile. Just imaging that smile made me want to sigh, like a love sick school girl.

I snapped out of my happiness at knowing that Chouji wasn't going on date when I suddenly realized something, I didn't know the way to Chouji's heart either! 'Crap!' I screamed in my head.

Once they were far enough away I ran to my house and took a fast shower. Once was done with that I ran to a very wise woman.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I ran past Shizune my arms over my head, busting through Tsunade's door.

Tsunade and Hinata who had been enjoying a peaceful talk both looked up with surprise to see the beautiful, but silly, blonde screaming incoherent sentences. The older blonde looked towards the shy, but equally as beautiful bluenette as if to say, 'Do you know what the hell she's trying to say?' To which Hinata blushed and shook her head slightly.

After a few minutes of screaming and crying I was able to form an understandable question, "So do you know?"

"Know what Ino?" Tsunade asked me clearly confused.

I sighed and answered exasperated "The way to Chouji's heart!" Then I saw realization light up Tsunade's brown and Hinata lavender eyes.

They both answered in unison "Oh." Tsunade then shook her head like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Through his stomach, DUH!" I felt incredibly ill then. There are some things that I'm great at, and there are some things that I'm bad at. But then there are something's that I should never do and one of those things is cook.

I sat down in one of Tsunade's chairs, utterly depressed. "What's wrong Ino-chan?" Hinata asked placing a small gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I'm never going to be with Chouji." I sulked.

"Um…..Why?" Hinata asked confusion evident in her soft voice.

"Because I can't cook!" I cried

"WHAT!" Tsunade and Hinata both yelled. I turned around to see their eyes wide. "How? They teach everyone in the academy." asked Hinata.

I sighed "Let's just say after a few times of setting the stoves on fire, that the teachers will pass you no matter what."

Tsunade then said 'Yep! Your doomed." Pulling out a bottle of sake out of no where. "You and Hinata both." My eyes widened, 'Is Hinata in some sort of trouble?' I asked my self. I turned quickly to see Hinata blushing her cute tomato colored blush.

"Hinata-chan?" I looked at her worriedly.

"Uh-uh-uh Let's ju-ju-ss-tt say t-that I li-like someone." She stuttered looking down at her feet.

"Really? Who?"

"Shikamaru-kun." I remember doing something very un-me, laugh. Not the polite giggle that Hinata gives but the 'I'm going to pee my pants' laugh.

"No Hinata for real, who do you like?" I asked again. Smiling until I saw Hinata even redder then before. "Oh, Hinata I'm sorry it's just, you and Shikamaru? You're to sweet and pretty for him, your not his type at all." That only seemed to make Hinata more upset. "What I mean to say is that Shikamaru likes really average girls and your not. I mean you're smart, funny and cute."

Hinata smiled a tiny bit " I don't know about all of those but thanks Ino-chan."

I beamed her, glad that I was able to make her feel better. We smiled at each other for a few seconds before Hinata got an excited look in her eyes. "Ino-chan, Ino-chan I have an idea!"

"What? What is it Hinata-chan?" I asked, curious to what my friend had to say.

"Why don't I teach you how to bake? Chouji will definitely want to go out with you then!" She said smiling the brightest smile I have ever seen on her.

"Really Hinata-chan really?" Hinata only smiled and nodded yes, that's when we ran off to her house, where she tried, and I mean tried to teach me to bake cookies.

**End of Flash Back**

Instead the result was, her oven on fire, my hair being caught in the blender so we had to cut it out, flour and eggs every where and me helping Hinata wrap her now burned hands.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan, I never meant for any of this to happen." I said almost in tears, Hinata's hands weren't bad but she would have to go on a sick leave until they healed.

"It's okay Ino, I'm sorry about your hair." She said, I knew she felt guilty, Hinata always felt guilty about things that weren't even her fault.

I forced a smile "Hey, it's just hair, it'll grow back." Truthfully I wasn't upset about my hair, my scalp just really hurt.

"Looks like when you and Chouji-kun get married he'll be doing all the cooking." Hinata joked, half smiling.

"Yeah, like Chouji would ever like me like that. I mean, he's sweet, strong, loyal, and talented. What would he ever see in me?" I asked sadly

"A lot, Ino-chan, your funny, a great friend, nice not to mention a truly amazing person." I smiled at Hinata who returned it with one of her own sweet ones.

"You know what Hinata, thanks." I stood up grabbing the finished "Cookies" and walking out the door. I ran home as fast as I have ever run, jumping into the shower and brushing my teeth.

When I got out, I walked over to my closet and picked out a short white skirt, deep purple halter top and white flip flops. I chose to wear very light make up and just brush my hair.

I found a deep purple ribbon and a plastic sheet of paper. I then put the "Cookies" on the paper and wrapped the ribbon around it to look like a butterfly. I then left to head to the park where Chouji and Shikamaru usually hang out.

I walked straight towards them once I spotted them. Chouji turned and spotted me and smiled.

"Hey Ino-chan, we haven't seen you all day. Oh you got a hair cut, it looks nice." Chouji greeted me and I smiled. Shikamaru only muttered about me being troublesome.

Ignoring him I just smiled at Chouji and said "Thank you Chouji-kun I hoped that you would" This I noticed made Chouji blush a little and Shikamaru roll his eyes. "Though I feel real bad for Hinata-chan." I glanced out of the corner of my eyes to notice that Shikamaru tensed at that.

"Really? Why?" asked Chouji, who was still looking at me.

I inwardly smirked, I now knew how to get rid of Shikamaru and make Hinata-chan happy. "Oh, poor thing burnt her hands real badly. She's at home now, but she's all by herself, she refused any help saying something about not wanting to be a burden. You know how Hinata-chan is, so selfless, but she's very hurt, she can't even hold a glass of water by herself." As I said all of this I looked at Shikamaru who grew tenser and tenser at each word that I said. I was about to say more when he stood up, saying something about he needed to go and ran off in the direction of Hinata's apartment.

I looked back at Chouji who was looking at Shikamaru's retreating form confusedly. I coughed and caught his attention immediately. "Chouji-kun I have something for you." I watched as he blushed and smiled that absolutely wonderful smile.

"Really Ino-chan? What is it?" He inquired happily.

"This" I held out the small package in front of me and saw him smile even more. He gently took it from me, our hands brushed for a second, while thanking me. When he opened it my heart almost sank at his expression. He wasn't smiling anymore, he looked a little disgusted. "I made them just for you." said feeling the tears prick my eyes. I then saw him force a smile and take a cookie. He hesitated before taking a bite, he chewed for a minute, maybe two, before swallowing.

I could only gasp and stare as he looked up and smiled at me. "Thank you for these cookies, Ino-chan." Right then and there I could've died happily, he ate them so that meant one of two things, he felt the same or he was the nicest guy ever. He then stood up and wrapped his arms around me gently, carefully as if not to hurt me. I smiled and then asked "Chouji-kun would you go out on a date with me?"

"Of course Ino-chan." He said smiling. That day I learned the way to Chouji's hear was not through his stomach but through kindness and LOVE.

**At Hinata's Apartment**

Shikamaru's POV

Man, I hope she's alright! Damn why does she have to be so troublesome in the fact that she won't let anyone help her. I had months ago discovered my feelings for Hinata, after a two months of talking with each other.

And it's very troublesome! I had my life planned out perfectly and then she came and had to be so troublesome. Here I was at her door knocking waiting for her to answer. After a few more knocks the door was answered by Hinata. Who was in a towel, that was barely covering her.

I felt myself blush slightly at the sight of her, such a troublesome woman. With her beautiful face, kind nature, loving personality, cute stutter and now a great body! Damn her.

I saw her blush immediately "Shika-Shika-mar-maru-k-kun. What are y-you do-doing here?" I leaned down and brushed my lips against her plump pink ones. Then I ran off as fast as I could. Leaving her there blushing tomato red, and very confused.

**The End**

NotaPunk-Yeah I craped out on the ending, oh well. Hoped every one enjoyed, please review.

Violet- That sucked so much, why Nota, why?

NotaPunk- Cuz there needs to be more stories with these pairings. Also this is written on two hours of sleep! YAY!


End file.
